Ode to the Over Dose
by LaylaBinx
Summary: When Chase's wound gets infected, he has a rather interesting reaction to the medication he's perscribed. Guess who gets to take care of him...House of course! Lots of silly moments and drug-induced randomness :D
1. What the Hell is Ergot?

**Hello all!! Hope you've had a wonderful day! I apologize, I meant to have this story up sooner but with the holidays and school and recent break-up I've been a little preoccupied :D Anyway, here's the first part of the sequel!!**

**This story takes place about 2 days after Chase has been released from the hospital (what he's doing at work I'm not sure...over-achiever much??) Anyway, I wanted to make this fic a little more light-hearted than my previous one seeing as it was kind of dark there for a while. Lots of randomness and things that make you go "huh?" in later chapters!! Love ya!!**

**-Layla**

* * *

Chase bit back a cry as an arm swung sideways and slammed into his side with crushing force. Taken by surprise, he toppled backwards, landing hard on his hip and wincing. Almost immediately, the patient was subdued and sedated. The thrashing stopped and the patient was still, the entire room silenced almost instantly.

A nurse behind the IV stand watched Chase with worried eyes and started forward to help him. However, the doctor managed a weak smile in her direction and began to pull himself to his feet. "I'm alright." He assured the other members of the staff who were all regarding him with the same look.

Chase brushed himself off and excused himself from the room, walking down the hall in a deliberately hurried fashion. He was thrilled he could lie as well as he did becuase in reality the pain was about to knock him over. Sharp tremors of agony coursed through him with enough strength to give him goosebumps. His hand went to his side, brushing over his shirt lightly and causing him to gasp. Even the lightest of pressures hurt and a wave of nausea swept through him.

Turning abruptly, Chase rushed into an empty bathroom and sank to his knees on the cold tiles. He hunched over the toilet, gagging several times but yielding nothing. Finally, the pain subsided and he leaned back against the wall, breathing hard and sweating. His shirt moved a little against his side and he could see a few bright blotches of blood had soaked through the fabric. Lifting his shirt carefully, Chase peeled back the bandage that had been taped to his side and gasped.

The wound was bright red and swollen, yellowish pus weeping slowly in between the stitches, at least five of which had been broken. Blood mixed with the aspirating fluid and threatened to ooze down his side had Chase not taped the bandage back in place. He sighed deeply and let his head fall back against the wall. 'Great…it's infected.' He thought miserably, wondering how he could replace the broken stitches without telling anyone. The wound was at such an awkward angle it would be almost impossible to do without screwing something up but he didn't want anyone to find out the stitches had been broken in the first place and he definitely didn't want anyone to find out the wound was infected on top of everything else. Still, he couldn't run the risk of infecting a patient and, with little other option than that, he resigned himself to his fate.

Standing slowly, he was about to make his way to find someone to help him with the stitches when his pager went off. Pulling it out of his pocket, the young man read the message and sighed softly. Changing his direction, pain still fresh in his mind, Chase walked back down the hall to patient's room.

**OOOOO**

"So how did you know it was Ergot poisoning?" Cameron asked as Chase stepped back out into the hallway once he was through.

The younger man shrugged, a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. Any topic that would take his mind off the fire trying to engulf his side was a good topic. "I remember reading The Crucible when I was in middle school and discussing the various afflictions the girls suffered. They seemed remarkably similar to our patient's so I followed through on it discovered she was suffering from the same disease. Nothing special." He blinked rapidly, a flush fighting its way through his face.

Cameron laughed once and shook her head. "Trust me, Ergot would be the last thing I would think of." She stopped and stared at him, her eyes analyzing his posture and movements.

"What?" Chase asked, suddenly feeling very self-conscious and somewhat embarrassed.

"Are you feeling alright? You look kind of…wilted."

Chase shook his head a little and offered a weak, apologetic smile. He was about to ask for her help with the stitches but was violently cut off as a cane rapped him hard on the ribs. Immediate, overwhelming pain shot through him and he doubled over in agony.

"Good morning!" House greeted far too cheerfully, side-stepping the doubled over doctor.

Cameron's eyes widen and she rushed to Chase's side. "House!" She snapped irritably. "What was that for?!"

"I didn't see him." The older man answered simply, shrugging lightly.

"You…hit me with your cane…!" Chase gasped, squeezing his eyes shut as another surge of crippling pain rushed through him.

"Still didn't see you."

Cameron ignored him and placed a hand on Chase's back. "Chase, are you alright?"

Chase tried to answer her but found it damn near impossible to form the words. Cameron's voice seemed incredibly far away and echoed through his head persistently. Focusing on his breathing, Chase tried desperately to suppress the pain in his side.

"Chase?" Cameron tried again, her voice concerned with a note of panic as the younger man continued to remain silent.

House frowned at the blond's lack of an answer and moved forward a little. "Chase, it's not nice to ignore women. Trust me, I know."

Once again, Chase tried to say something, anything to the two doctors above him. There was a loud, irritating buzzing in his ears and his vision was beginning to cloud around the edges. Suddenly, the floor titled at an obscene angle and Chase toppled forward.

"Chase!"

Chase wasn't entirely sure if it had been Cameron or House that had yelled his name as he began to fall. Not that it mattered, he was far too unconscious to say or do anything about it anyway.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliff-hanger but don't worry, I didn't kill Chase :D If I'd wanted to do that I would have done it in my previous story (j/k) Hehe, hope you've enjoyed it so far and as always, if there are any concerns or issues please just let me know!!**


	2. Forgetting Math

**Whoo!! Update came sooner than I thought :D I'm so glad everyone was looking forward to the sequel!! (glomp/tackles all of the reviewers) Thank you all!!**

* * *

"Good morning princess."

The voice drifted through his subconscious and Chase struggled through the darkness to reach the world of coherence. He blinked slowly, his eyes focusing on the familiar sight of House hovering over him for the third time in the past week. "House…?" Chase muttered, a slight bit of confusion filling him. Where was he and what had happened?

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the man is not retarded!" House cheered triumphantly, turning back to a bedside cart and rummaging around through a few drawers.

Chase turned to see what the older man was doing but gasped sharply as a sudden, heavy pressure was applied directly to his wound. "Bastard…!" He growled as House grinned wicked, pushing a clean gauze pad into the stitches.

"Hey, don't yell at me, my bitchy little wombat." He scolded, cleaning the wound with some antiseptic. "You brought this on yourself. My guess is that you're a few white blood cells short of septicemia. "

"I realize that but do you have to-OW!" Chase clenched his jaw and closed his eyes. "Do you have to be so rough?!"

"Yes."

"Why?!"

"Because you won't learn anything if I'm not." House answered, poking the wound unnecessarily hard and smirking as Chase looked like he was ready to beat the hell out of him. "When was the last time you cleaned this?" He asked seriously, frowning at the amount of irritation around the stitches.

"What's today…Wednesday?" That earned him an immediate smack in the forehead with enough force to make the younger doctor forget math.

"Wrong answer, kiddo." House said, shaking his head and poking at a few of the busted stitches.

Irritated and tired of being poked and prodded, Chase sat up slowly and became instantly aware that he was shirtless. Modesty took over and he blushed brightly, covering himself with his hands. "Where are my clothes?!"

"I burned them."

"You what?!"

"I burned them." The older man repeated, shrugging carelessly. "They were covered in pus and blood and stupidity and I couldn't risk letting them infect other patients."

"Well what am I supposed to wear?" Chase demanded, emitting a small "oof" as House pushed him back down on the bed.

"Shut up and worry about that later." He said, leaning over and replacing the broken stitches. The younger man winced and grimaced a few times but was still and let House do his job. Once the stitches were fixed, House scrubbed the wound with a liberal amount of antiseptic and re-bandaged it. Chase felt the cold swab of alcohol on his arm just before the sharp prick of the needle piercing his skin.

"The hell?" He asked, watching as House tossed the needle into hazardous waste bin.

"Penicillin." House reached into one of the lower drawers of the cart and magically produced a clean shirt. "Go home."

Chase shook his head a little and sighed. "No, I'm alright."

"It wasn't an offer, Chase. It was an order."

Slightly taken aback by the older man's explanation, Chase raised an eyebrow and leaned forward as far as his stitches would allow. Normally House would make them work come hell or high water. "But my shift isn't over until 5."

"I realize that but I can't have you staying here with a serious infection that you neglected to care for yourself." House explained, replacing the items in the cart in their correct location. "Now go home, someone will cover for you." Cart in tact, it was rolled to the door and out into the hall. "Oh, and you have a prescription to pick up on your way out. I'll stop by later tonight to check on you." And with that, House turned and limped out of the room, leaving Chase confused and still shirtless.

* * *

**Hehe...shirtless is nice...(is suddenly labeled a pervert) Crap -.-;... Hope you all liked it!!**


	3. Houston, We Have Serious Problems

**Hello all!! Good God, I'm sorry it took me so long to update! School and work has been so hectic lately I never had a chance to work on this and now that I am it seems so rushed .o Hopefully its good but if I need to change or add anything just let me know, okay??**

* * *

House grumbled some kind of curse as his cast scraped against the concrete once again, despite his best efforts to keep it from doing so. It was hard enough learning to walk with a cane let alone having to learn to walk with a cast on his good foot and damn was it irritating. He paused as Chase's front door loomed ahead of him and sighed. His plans of blackmailing the wombat hadn't lasted quite as long as he'd hoped considering Cameron had let it slip that House had already paid the insurance bill for the car. This had resulted in another long, sort of awkward hug from the younger doctor and an increased desire to beat the hell out of Cameron the next time he got a chance.

A small, neon post-it note was taped to the front door reading "come in, the door is unlocked." House frowned and plucked the note from the door, crumpling it and shoving it in his pocket. Leave it to Chase to advertise such vulnerable information for the world to see. Frowning harder, House examined the door and found it cracked open slightly; it seemed someone had already taken the liberty of taking Chase's offer.

Pushing open the door, House entered slowly, looking around the room carefully. "Chase?" He called loud enough for the younger man to hear. The TV was on and there was a soft noise from somewhere around the corner of the couch.

Stepping further into the living room, House felt his eye brow rise slightly at the sight of his youngest duckling. "Well this is new…"

Chase was sprawled across the floor clad in nothing but a pair of Guinness boxers, an old ACDC T-shirt and a pair of gloves. One leg was tossed over the edge of the couch and the other was tucked comfortable under the coffee table. His arms were thrown carelessly above his head giving him the appearance of having just been thrown from a bus. Upon seeing the older man, Chase grinned brightly. "Hello House." He greeted far too cheerfully, trying to sit up but instantly becoming tangle in the couch and table.

"What are you doing on the floor?" House asked, not entirely sure he wanted the answer.

"It was closer than the couch."

"Okay, fair enough. And why are you wearing gloves when it's about 80 degrees outside?"

"My hands were cold."

"Naturally."

Chase tried once again to sit up and managed to succeed. "Could you do me a favor…?" He asked, gazing around the room a little.

"It depends."

"Could you get me some water? That medicine gives you terrible cotton mouth."

House shrugged uselessly and made his way into the kitchen. He rummaged around through a few cabinets before finally finding the glasses and walked over to the sink, stopping instantly. On the counter top was a plate with a slice of bread, an egg sitting on top of it and a burnt out cigarette lying next to the plate. "Chase, what the hell is this?" House asked, lifting the plate a little and letting it fall so the sound could be heard from the other room.

"French toast."

Sighing deeply, House turned on the water faucet and filled up the glass. Something was definitely wrong with this picture and he was determined to figure out what. Walking back into the other room, he set the water on the coffee table and crouched down as much as his leg would let him in front of Chase. "How long have you been on the floor?"

Chase rocked his head back and forth across the floor and thought for a minute. "Hmm…an hour maybe." He grinned suddenly and laughed.

"Are you drunk?" The older man asked seriously, confused by the other man's behavior but beginning to come to a conclusion.

Laughing still, Chase shook his head and sighed. "No, sadly not." He sobered instantly, glaring at House's head. "You have a furby on your head."

A laugh escaped in spite of himself and House shook his head. "Trust me, Chase, if that were true you over dosing would be the least of my worries."

Chase had the coherence to look shocked and tried to sit up again. "I did not over dose!" He insisted fervently, his head slowly tilting to the side as he watched the furby crawl off of House's head and into his pocket.

"Right, and when was the last time you took the medicine?"

"Hmm…I took two about and hour ago."

House nodded and walked back to kitchen, locating a prescription for Omnipen and reading the label. "Chase, it says to take _one_ every_ two_ hours not_ two_ every hour."

The younger man giggled stupidly from the other room. "That sucks."

"Yes, it does suck because you did indeed overdose." House read the label carefully, making a few mental notes along the way. He pushed the bottle back into the bag and walked into the living room.

Upon seeing him again, Chase's blue eyes widened and he became quiet. "Am I going to die?"

"Well if you do it'll be fun to watch."

"Gah!"

"Ugh, Chase I'm kidding." House rolled his eyes and walked over to stand above the floored doctor. "You're not going to die from taking one pill too many. Now come on, let's get you off the floor." He reached down the grasp the younger man's hand and was surprised when Chase pulled away. "What?"

As serious as a heart attack, Chase answered simply, "You've got a pegamoose on your shoulder."

With little to nothing to say to that, House paused opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again. "What in God's name is a pegamoose?"

"A moose with wings."

Christ this was going to be a long night…

* * *

**Hehe, poor House and Chase both...it really is going to be a long night, I can guarentee it :D Hope you like it!!**

**P.S. A pegamoose is by far the coolest animal in the entire world!**


	4. Shake, Shake, Shake

**Whoo!! Hehe, I'm totally going to hell for this chapter title :D Updates are taking me much longer than expected and I sincerely apologize to everyone for that O.o Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews!! I loves them good!!**

**Okay, quick note: This story is not slash! While I am an avid slasher myself, I know several people are uncomfortable with the idea and I don't want to push it on those who don't like it. Any cuddling or sexual jokes made in this story are purely platonic or teasing. However, if you would like to interpret it as slash I do not mind, more power to you :D Just wanted to go ahead and get that out of the way becuase there will definately be some cuddling in later chapters (grin) Hope you like it!!**

* * *

After several minutes of tugging and cussing, House managed to drag Chase up from the floor onto the couch. The younger man collapsed back into the cushions, staring at the wall for a second before giggling stupidly and grinning at House. "Well that was fun."

"For you." The older man muttered, falling onto the couch as well with an audible sigh. The two sat in silence for a second, the only sound coming from Ghost Hunters on the Sci Fi channel.

Chase began fidgeting with a button on the cushion, his right arm jumping and twitching occasionally as if he'd been shocked. He shifted restlessly and shook his arm like something was stuck on his hand and glared at it hatefully. "Deceitful bastard…" He snapped to the offending limb, watching as his muscles continued to contracts and jerk.

"What the hell is wrong with your arm?" House asked, not bothering to look over. He didn't need to, he could feel the twitching from his side of the couch whether he wanted to or not.

Chase laughed shortly and shrugged, but because his shoulder was twitching now is looked more like he was trying to give himself a black eye. "Not sure…I think I'm having some kind of seizure."

"Ohh, it's like one of those rides in front of the grocery store only I don't have to add quarters." House grumbled, turning to face Chase and examining him carefully. He grabbed the blond by the shoulders and jerked him closer, looking at his face and eyes.

"Not on the first date." Chase teased playfully, batting his eyes as House glared.

"Not even on the 90th." House pressed his palm to the younger man's forehead for a second and shook his head. "When was the last time you drank or ate anything?" He asked, pressing his fingers to the inside of the other man's wrist and counting his pulse.

"I started to make something earlier but decided against it." Chase answered, watching something fuzzy and black climb up the wall behind House's back.

"You decided against it?"

"Well, gravity lent me a hand."

"Ah." The older doctor squeezed his arm gently where the twitching was originating. "You're dehydrated." He said simply, standing, grabbing the glass of water from the coffee table and letting Chase fall flat on his face in the couch cushions. He smirked faintly as the soft "oomph" of air being knocked out of the younger man reached his ears. House limped into the kitchen, setting the water on the counter next to the sink and adding a table spoon of sugar to it. True, it wasn't an IV but it would do about the same thing. He removed the egg from the bread on the plate and placed it in the refrigerator, picking up the bread and sugar-water and bringing it back into the living room.

"Drink this and eat this and you'll feel better." He said, handing to the water and bread to Chase and falling into the couch again.

Chase eyed the bread for a second and set it on the table, drinking the water instead.

"Eating was not an invitation, wombat." House said, picking up the bread and handing it to the younger doctor again. "Eat it."

"Not hungry."

"That's the dehydration talking. Don't care."

"I do."

"Well I don't. Now eat the damn bread before I decide to resort to a more creative measure."

Chase's eyes widened a little and he sighed in resignation, nibbling at the corner of the bread. He made a face as House grinned triumphantly in his direction. "Jerk."

"I'm a professional."

Rolling his eyes, Chase finished the bread and set to work on the water. He frowned in irritation and swallowed; it seemed no matter how much he drank he was still thirsty. He knew it was the medication but still.

Chase stood slowly, having every intention to go to the kitchen for more water. However, a mixture of gravity and vertigo decided otherwise and he fell to the side a little, grabbing the couch to steady himself.

"You okay?" House asked, watching the younger man carefully and frowning at the lack of color in his face.

Chase started to nod and swallowed thickly, his breath coming out in short pants. "I think I'm going to be sick…" He moaned, squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

House's eyes widened and he scrambled desperately to move his legs out of the way so the other man had a clear shot to the bathroom.

Chase shook his head weakly and turned to the hall, his leg colliding with the coffee table and sending him tumbling forward onto the carpet. He gagged and swallowed again, knowing standing up again would be a nightmare.

"Chase, if you throw up on me so help me God-!" House never got to finish his threat as the contents of the younger man's stomach were expelled all over his feet.

* * *

**Hehe, poor House...I have to abuse him the way he abuses everyone else :D I'm a sadist like that but I also do the same for Chase so, eh what can you do??**


	5. Rub A Dub Dub, Wombat In The Tub

**Whooo! Update! Lol, sorry it's been a long day :D Anyway, here's the next installment...hope you like it!!**

* * *

"I'm sorry."

"You said that already."

"Then why are you still ignoring me?"

"Because you threw up on me…it's a perfectly natural reaction."

Chase sighed quietly and rubbed at his eyes tiredly. The actual process of throwing up had taken a lot out of him and now his side was throbbing painfully with each breath. On the plus side, however, what was left of the drug had been expelled from his system and he was beginning to feel slightly more in control than he had been earlier in the night. Something that vaguely resembled a green rabbit pole vaulted across the living room and he blinked slowly. Okay…not quite as in control as he thought…  
He looked up as House stood and walked into his bedroom, rummaging around in his closet. "What are you doing?" He called quietly, frowning at how weak his voice sounded.

"Taking some of your clothes. You owe me." The older man called back, a few articles of Chase's clothing flying through the hallway and bouncing off the wall. A few minutes later he returned in a pair of faded blue scrubs that had been tucked away in the closet. "There, much better now that I don't smell like bread and stomach acid." He noticed the cast on his foot and sighed heavily. "You're explaining why I have to get a new cast tomorrow." House said pointedly at Chase, motioning to the fading stain on the plaster.

Chase simply rolled his eyes and let his head fall against the couch. Once again, House tromped into the other room and returned a few seconds later with a towel.

"Up." He ordered simply. When Chase proceeded to regard him with a blank stare and refused to move, House continued. "You're taking a shower."

Still coherent enough to realize that if he said no he'd end up in an even worse position than he was already in, Chase stood slowly and trudged into the bathroom. House followed behind him closely and, instead of allowing Chase to make the decision for himself, pushed him into the bathtub.

The younger man tumbled into the tub and barely managed to catch himself on the wall before the water was turned on and cold spray hit him full-force. Chase yelped in surprise and slipped, landing hard on one hip and wincing. "God…!" He growled as cold water continued to pound on him. "Why is it so cold?!"

"Because you tripped out on your medication, saw invisible furbies and a pegamoose on my head, and threw up on me all in the same night. Therefore I get to play God in this situation and make the water as cold as I see fit." House grinned smugly and sat on the toilet, leaning back against the wall and watching as Chase sputtered and coughed in the shower. "Deal with it."

The younger man shot him a dirty look and flipped him off, pulling the shower curtain closed over him.

"Only if you promise to call me." House smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. After a second, a soggy pair of boxers and an even soggier t-shirt were tossed out of the shower and landed neatly in the sink. A comfortable silence fell between the two men as the shower was turned off and the excess water began to trickle down the drain.

"Stay in there." House said, standing as quickly as he could and searching for a towel. "If you come stumbling out of that shower naked I may have to beat the hell out of you." He pushed the towel in between the curtain and the shower wall, letting go as Chase took it.

A few seconds later, the younger doctor emerged, towel wrapped around his waist and blond hair falling over his eyes. The bandage on his side had been removed and now lay sopping wet in the tub. The wound was still swollen and raw but it looked a little better than it had earlier in the day.

House smirked a little and turned around as Chase stepped out of the tub. "Take away the stitches and you look like a dirty college girl's secret fantasy (hehe…zing!).

Chase managed a weak smile and shook his head. "Normally I'd be flattered but I've come to the sudden realization that I can no longer feel my feet and that appears to be a problem." Once said, the younger man toppled forward and landed in a pile of clothes on the floor, somehow managing to keep himself covered in the process.

House sighed a little and once again vowed to backhand the person who had prescribed Chase Omnipen . "Alright, my clumsy little wombat, time for bed." He said, walking over and helping Chase up. "You won't need your feet for that."

* * *

**Hehe, poor Chase. I just can't give him a break :D Let me know what you think!! Loves ya!!**


	6. Ghost Hunters and Platonic Cuddling

**Yay!! Final chapter!! Whee!! Lol, okay I really wanted to make this longer but I have no more ideas for how I want to continue it so I'm leaving it as is for now :D Anyway, there is gratuitous man cuddling in the chapter so if that weirds anyone out I'm sorry; it's not meant to be slashy or anything, more along the line of father/son, mentor/student, platonic man cuddling. Whee!!**

**Thank you all so much for keeping up with my story, it really makes my day!! Hope you like it!!**

* * *

"Come on, blondie, the bedroom's not that far." House chided, nudging Chase forward. "In fact I can see the bed from here."

Chase muttered something under his breath and stumbled through the hall, tripping and landing just short of the bed.

"Wow, you really are pretty useless right about now." House commented, rifling through a few drawers and pulling out a clean pair of boxers and a t-shirt, tossing them to the collapsed doctor. "You're lucky I have no intention of taking advantage of you."

"Bite me." Chase mumbled, wiggling into the boxers without ever exposing himself. The lack of medication was now making him irritable and the steady, persistent throb in his side wasn't helping.

"Show me where, princess." The older man smirked, snatching the towel away and tossing it into the hallway. "Come on, up. The bed is calling."

Chase managed to pull himself onto the mattress and winced as the shift in weight put pressure on his side. House knelt next to him and examined the stitches closely, poking at the tender area with his fingers. The younger man inhaled sharply and clenched his jaw, his face contorting in pain.

"Alright, alright." House waved his hand absently and tossed the crumpled comforter to Chase. "Where's your first aid kit?"

"Kitchen."

"Gotcha. Stay put."

"Brilliant plan."

"Shut up." House turned and limped his way back through the living room and into the kitchen. After a few minutes of searching, he located a small first aid kit sitting on top of the refrigerator, nearly hidden by a stack of paper bags. Not sure what the bags had to do with anything and too tired to really care, House grabbed the first aid kit and headed back for the bedroom.

Chase was already fast asleep when he returned, his damp hair falling across his face in dark gold tendrils. The older man suppressed a smile and set the first aid kit on the night stand next to the bed.

He pulled out a gauze pad and a roll of tape and carefully placed it over the wound. Truth be told, House had no idea why he was being so nice to Chase but it seemed like this was the first decent night of sleep the younger man had had since the accident. Working quietly and carefully, House managed to wrap the wound without waking his sleeping charge. House stood slowly, adjusting the comforter a little so that it was actually on the bed as opposed to hanging off on the floor. "Sleep well, kiddo." He called over his shoulder, turning toward the door.

He stopped when a hand reached out and gripped the leg of his pants weakly. Turning back to the bed, House saw Chase staring up at him with tired blue-green eyes. "Go to sleep, Chase." He instructed quietly, irritably discovering that as much as he wanted to, he couldn't pull himself away from the younger man's grip. Instead, he sighed loudly and mumbled every mind-numbing, ear-burning, jaw-dropping, nun-blushing curse he could think of. "Scoot over."

The younger man complied and shifted toward the middle of the bed to make room for the other doctor. House mumbled a few more curses and flopped onto the bed, completely put out with the whole situation. "Cuddle up to me and you die." He growled to the barely conscious Chase beside him. When Chase didn't answer, the older doctor assumed he'd fallen back asleep and stared straight ahead.

He managed to locate a thin remote on the night stand and switched on the television, flipping through the channels and finally settling on Ghost Hunters. Watching with only mild interest as the investigators ran around in the dark with tape recorders, House felt something bump into his leg. Looking down, he noticed that Chase had curled into a tiny ball on his uninjured side, his forehead resting against House's hip.

"Hey, you're side of the bed wombat." He grumbled reaching out to push Chase either onto the other side of the bed or off all together. He stopped mid-push though and let his hand rest against the younger man's head, his finger brushing away a few strands of hair that had fallen across his face. Sighing loudly again and realizing the wombat had won, House simply shook his head. "Damn you."

Chase muttered something that sounded dangerously close to "softie" before falling back into an exhausted slumber.

"Bastard." House mumbled back, turning up the volume and doing his best to ignore the sleeping man cuddled up against him. Never ever ever, under any circumstances, was House allowing Chase or any of the other doctors he was forced to be around to take Omnipen. If it ever happened again, there might not be enough room in New Jersey to hide all of the bodies.

* * *

**Hope to see you all soon!! Loves ya!!**

**-Layla**


End file.
